Bringing Dishonor to Death
by giveupthecake
Summary: The Outsider is not pleased at all with the Bleach universe. Maybe adding his champion, Corvo Attano, with the powers of a soul reaper, to that universe will satisfy is thirst for chaos. Rated M for graphic violence.


_Woot! Bleach/Dishonored fanfiction! Ugh, I don't know what to put in the space above the actual story... I had fun writing this._

_**I do not own Bleach or Dishonored**_

XoXoXoX

The Outsider was a curious being. He was the complete lord of his domain. Anything that he wished to happen in his world, did happen. He was a timeless entity and had been around since the creation of creation itself, and even a little bit before that!

So it came as a shock to him when he discovered that there was a new plane of existence ruled by a different diety. He observed the new plane for half a millennium and was surprised by how the rules there were different.

The creator there ruled many different worlds. He had a 'Living World' and multiple afterlifes for the souls that inhabited it. On top of that the cosmic forces there seemed to actual favor people making each other **happy**. Many times it was the "good guys" who won in the end, and for their deeds they were rewarded.

The Outsider himself only thought two worlds were necessary. The Void, where he resided and watched when he was not interfering in the corner of existence he owned where he shoved all of the people to toil away their lives for his amusement. As far as the Outsider was concerned, his souls only lived for his amusement, and when they no longer amused him, he let them die, then their sparks of life were collects in the Void, where they were ground up by his vast power into sins and dark thoughts of the living, and released back into the world to spread the chaos that the Outsider found so amusing.

The Outsider had only ever truly favored one soul. One soul that he saw that wasn't just above the rest, but a soul that would entertain him for all eternity. When that soul died, he had collected it personally and placed by his side in the Void, so that when he deemed fit, he could release back among its fellows to do the Outsider's wishes and amuse him to no end.

This other dimensional plane… it disturbed him. The being that ruled there was everything he was not. Gracious where he was cruel. Kind where he was malevolent. Generous where he was greedy. He couldn't stand for this. Just by existing this dimension caused him nothing but rage. This other being probably thought that they were better than him. He would not stand for it. He had to do something that would humiliate the other being, and show his superiority.

Then his scheming came to fruition very suddenly. He would take his mighty champion, Corvo Attano, and place him in this other world. His very presence would disrupt that world's plans and the chaos that The Masked Man would cause would feed the Outsider and make him ever stronger.

With a single thought, Corvo's soul was informed of the other world and it's culture while being told that it would be brought there. The Outsider didn't need to tell Corvo what to do specifically, he would just spread chaos in death as he had in life. For his own amusement, the Outsider further decided to give Corvo the power that the world's peace keepers, or 'shinigami', possessed.

With the glee of a child, the Outsider spiritually grabbed Corvo, and sent him hurtling torwards "Soul Society". He couldn't wait to see the results of his champion's labours.

XoXoXoX

_I'm gonna add a description for how Corvo's powers work while he is in the Bleach universe.  
Corvo's sword will be a constant release type zanpakuto like Ichigo's. However, his sword has a power, while it is in shikai, he has access to all of the powers the Outsider granted him in life along with a few that he gained in death._

_Corvo's attire consists of his trademark metal skull mask, his black hooded trenchcoat, and his boots. He possesses the best stealth skills of all time, is a great swordsman, using his adrenaline ability he had in the game to just become more and more deadly as the fight lasted longer with no real limit to his reiatsu. Right off the bat he will posses captain levels of strength. On a good day and with his bankai (witch I will not reveal yet) he could defeat Kenpachi Zaraki with his eyepatch off and using two hands on his sword. Corvo will be thrown into the Bleach universe at the Soul Society invasion arc. See ya guys soon._


End file.
